pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
May Maple and the Ten Characters
TheLastDisneyToon in Walt Disney's "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs". Cast: *Snow White - May (from Pokemon) *Prince Charming - Ash Ketchum (from Pokemon) *The Wicked Queen - Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (from Phineas and Ferb) *The Wicked Queen as Witch - Scylla (from Hugo the Troll) *Doc - Sonic (from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Grumpy - Fred Flintstone (from The Flintstones) *Happy - Barney Rubble (from The Flintstones) *Sleepy - Gopher (from Winnie the Pooh) *Bashful - Ed, Edd, and Eddy (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) *Sneezy - Pink Panther and Big Nose (from The Pink Panther) *Dopey - Tails (from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Magic Mirror - The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) *Huntsman - Elmer Fudd (from Looney Tunes) *Owl - Zazu (from The Lion King) *Bats - Bats (from Scooby Doo) *Crocodiles - Heffalumps and Woozles (Winnie the Pooh) *Bird - Birds (Disney Cartoon & Once Upon A Wintertime) *Squirrels - Chip 'n' Dale (Disney Cartoon Chip 'n' Dale Rescue and House of Mouse) *Raccoons - Thumper's Sisters (Bambi 1 and 2) *Turtle - Dumbo (from Dumbo) *Deer - Kovu and Kiara (from The Lion King 2) *Crow - Vlad (from Horton Hears A Who) *Vultures - Si and Am (Lady and the Tramp) Gallery: (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *FastSabr.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg7.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav soundsforce.zip *forcedestruct01.wav *forceblind01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprout1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Scenes: *May Maple and the Ten Characters Part 1 - Opening Credits/Prologue *May Maple and the Ten Characters Part 2 - Vanessa Doofenshmirtz/Magic Mirror (The Ringmaster) *May Maple and the Ten Characters Part 3 - May Maple meets Ash Ketchum ("I'm Wishing/One Song") *May Maple and the Ten Characters Part 4 - Vanessa Doofenshmirtz's Dark Command *May Maple and the Ten Characters Part 5 - In The Woods/May Maple Runs Away *May Maple and the Ten Characters Part 6 - May Maple's Forest Animals/"With a Smile and Song" *May Maple and the Ten Characters Part 7 - May Maple Discovers A Cottage *May Maple and the Ten Characters Part 8 - "Whistle While You Work" *May Maple and the Ten Characters Part 9 - Meet the Characters ("Heigh Ho") *May Maple and the Ten Characters Part 10 - May Maple Explores Upstairs *May Maple and the Ten Characters Part 11 - The Characters Return Home *May Maple and the Ten Characters Part 12 - Searching The Cottage (Part 1) *May Maple and the Ten Characters Part 13 - Searching The Cottage (Part 2) *May Maple and the Ten Characters Part 14 - The Characters Discover May Maple *May Maple and the Ten Characters Part 15 - May Maple Discovers The Characters *May Maple and the Ten Characters Part 16 - Supper Not Ready Yet *May Maple and the Ten Characters Part 17 - "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Characters Washing Song)" *May Maple and the Ten Characters Part 18 - Deceived/Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Disguises Herself *May Maple and the Ten Characters Part 19 - "The Characters Yodel Party" *May Maple and the Ten Characters Part 20 - "Someday My Prince Will Come" *May Maple and the Ten Characters Part 21 - Bedtime At The Characters Cottage *May Maple and the Ten Characters Part 22 - Scylla's Evil Plan *May Maple and the Ten Characters Part 23 - The Characters Leave For Work *May Maple and the Ten Characters Part 24 - May Maple meets Scylla *May Maple and the Ten Characters Part 25 - A Race Against Time/The Final Battle *May Maple and the Ten Characters Part 26 - May Maple's Death and Funeral *May Maple and the Ten Characters Part 27 - True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After *May Maple and the Ten Characters Part 28 - The Ending Credits Trivia *Elmer Fudd's lightsaber will be red and will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabroff1.wav sound effects. *Sonic's two lightsabers will be light blue and green, and since his light blue lightsaber will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects, his light green lightsaber will have the sabrout1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects. *Fred Flintstone's lightsaber will be purple and will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects. *Barney Rubble's saber staff will be light blue and yellow, and since Louis light blue lightsaber will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects, his yellow lightsaber will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabroff1.wav sound effects. *Gopher's lightsaber will be orange and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects. *Ed will carry two lightsabers, such as a yellow lightsaber and an orange lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects, and since Double Dee will carry an orange lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects, Eddy will carry a purple lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects. *Pink Panther and Big Nose's lightsabers will be orange and black and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects. *Tails's lightsaber will be purple and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects. *Scylla will carry four lightsabers, with one being blue, two being green, and one being red, because they will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects. Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White Movie Spoof